


Officially stepmother and stepdaughter.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [13]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jenny can feel that time is wrong when the fixed point of her father's death is remembered two different ways, when he dies and when he doesn't. Seems some secret snooping is required.
Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Officially stepmother and stepdaughter.

On the beach by the lake Jenny knows what has to happen, she can feel it.

But it doesn't. Then time starts dying.

The reinvention of time doesn't quite know where to put her, so she ends up with friends from the times when she would sneak away from Timelord society or the academy. 

In a bookshop in Soho and an apartment in Mayfair two beings, one ethereal and one occult, feel the history of their precious Earth change and - in keeping with tradition - they meet at St James's park that evening (afternoon? it's still 5:02 somehow) to see an old friend about what has happened.

In St James's park Jenny meets two friends who appear to be complete opposites. Aziraphale, an angel and part-time rare book dealer, and Crowley, an angel who did not so much fall as saunter vaguely downwards, met at their usual bench in St James's park along with Jenny.

They made plans, Aziraphale and Crowley checked Heaven and Hell, both were frozen as if time had stopped for them.

The three spent the next few months planning glass that time wa not truly passing as the Antichrist would be three years old.

They trace everything to the pyramids, now area 52. Then they wait, inside, luckily as an angel and a demon they vaguely remember Silents.

Amelia Pond brings the Doctor to the pyramid, the time is at hand.

"Come on, Doctor. Time for you to meet some old friends." Amy tells him as they move to the room with Madame Kovarian, River and the three unknown visitors.

"Hi, honey, I'm home." The Doctor says to River, who is facing away from him.

River turns around to talk to the Doctor "And what sort of time do you call this?" She asks him.

"The death of time. The end of time." Madame Kovarian puts in from the centre of the room, "The end of us all. Oh, why couldn't you just die?" 

"Did my best, dear. I showed up. You just can't get the psychopaths these days." He replies, "Love what you've done with the pyramids. How did you swing all this?" He asks.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick. Works wonders on president Kennedy and Cleopatra was a real pushover." River tells him.

"I always thought so." 

"She mentioned you."

"What did she say?"

"Put down that gun."

"Did you?"

"Eventually."

"They're flirting! Do I have to watch this?" Madame Kovarian puts in to the conversation.

"Much as I _hate_ to agree with the evil prisoner, could you two not? I don't want to know." Three figures emerged.

"Jenny!" The Doctor exclaims as the speaker emerges.

"Lee, who are your friends?" River asks.

"This is Anthony J. Crowley," she motions to the taller one in black who looks suspiciously like the tenth Doctor, "and A. Zira Fell," she motions to the shorter one in white, "they're good friends of mine."

The Silents start to escape. River takes them up to the top of the pyramid. Aziraphale and Crowley stay to help Rory but can't do much before Amy saves Rory, Amy confront Madame Kovarian, both Aziraphale and Crowley agree that Amy was in the right having been given the background by Jenny. On top of the pyramid River is explaining the sunspots to the Doctor when the four people run up.

As her dad and soon-to-be stepmother argue Jenny wonders why this is so hard for her dad to see what to do. Crowley and Aziraphale join her on the opposite side to Amy and Rory. 

"Amy, uncuff me, now." The Doctor says, she does. "Okay, I need a strip of cloth. About a foot long, anything will do."

"No, I'm doing this, I waited so long, you're not stopping me," Jenny says, "Az, Crowley. You know what to do," they take two ends of a plaited cloth and wrap them round the Doctor and River's hands, there are three pieces of cloth that make up the plait, a light blue with a heavenly blessing, a burnt red with a hellish curse and a rich brown of the Earth that the two had fallen in love with. Jenny began the ceremony, "This will be the quick version as we are technically in the middle of a combat zone. Captain Williams, Amelia Pond parents of the bride if you will say 'I consent and gladly give.'" Both do. "Right, Doctor you know your part." The Doctor nods.

"River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear. You need to remember it very, very carefully and tell no-one what I said," he leans in and whispers, "I just told you my name."

"Now, Doctor, River Song, I pronounce you husband and wife." Jenny finishes her part knowing what the Doctor will ask next.

River and the Doctor kiss and time restarts, Aziraphale and Crowley pop back to where they should be saying a quiet goodbye to Jenny before they go.

Jenny ends up in the Pond's garden after River gets there, the Ponds are celebrating, Jenny knows they know and she leaves quietly happy that they will expect the Doctor to show up again.


End file.
